Woroterra
Woroterra (マスターアース Masutāāsu) is a rather odd Elder Dragon first fought in High Rank. Physiology Even for Elder Dragon standards, Woroterra is quite weird. It has no sign of limbs. Throughout the fight, Woroterra's long tail remains below ground, and said tail is littered along the top with Deviljho like spines. In fact, the only time it's tail is above ground is if it's either dead or using a certain attack. Above the clitellum (The band around a worm) is quite a rarity: multiple heads. All three of the heads have no sign of eyes nor nostrils. Most of it's body is underneath the ground (Excluding the clitellum and the heads) In-Game Information Quest Info High Rank G-Rank Introduction Marshlands: Area 4 The hunter entered the area, looking around for the monster he/she was requested to hunt. Suddenly, what sounds like a group of Kelbi is heard. It sounds like it's coming from Area 2. Suddenly, a herd a Kelbi bursts form the area. The hunter gasps and jumps out of the wall. When he/she looks up, he/she sees a limping Kelbi. The ground starts to rumble. Suddenly, a large tail bursts from the ground and grabs the Kelbi, and, as suddenly as it appeared, it returns underground. The hunter gets up and looks around, confused. As the ground trembles once again, a Woroterra emerges from behind. The hunter looks behind himself/herself as the Elder Dragon roars and the battle begins. Abilities Woroterra has an odd way of moving around. As it's halfway underground, it will dig to move around the area, similar to the Burrowing Snagret from the Pikmin series. When completely underground, it will not notice the hunter. At least, it seems like it. It will be slithering underneath the ground, causing waves of dirt or sand to appear. It's pretending to ignore the hunter, waiting for it's chance to strike. Only when it ambushes the hunter or it is forced out of the ground by the Sonic Bombs will the fight really start. When enraged, it will go to a different area and once again be completley underground. Woroterra has a multitude of attacks, such as smacking the ground with it's heads, breathing Dragon energy in a circle, digging underground and smacking the ground with it's tail, throwing rocks (Causes Defense Down and Fireblight in volcanic areas, and Defense Down and Waterblight in shallow water areas), and rapid firing balls of Dragon energy. It's most successful attack by far is its Earth Ball attack. The smaller left and right heads will start to charge up small balls of Dragon energy with a hint of yellow. The larger middle head will do the same, only this one will be much large. The smaller ones shoot their energy balls into the larger one as the large one shoot it's, creating a large stationary tornado of electricity and dragon that stays for 15 seconds. This causes Dragonblight and Paralysis if hit. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Worm Dragon * Family: Woroterra Woroterras are large Elder Dragons. These weird creatures have no known relatives. Habitat Range Woroterras once only lived in the Everwood, Marshlands, and Deserted Island. However, they have now been found in desert and volcanic regions, suggesting that they are an invasive species. Ecological Niche The top predators in almost every enviroment, Woroterra's only predators are the Gore Magala on the Deserted Island, Chameleos in the Marshlands, and, presumably, Kushala Daora in the Dunes. However, it does face competition, but it prefers to avoid it unless necessary. Biological Adaptations Woroterra has almost microscopic eyes, no limbs, and no nostrils. Compasating for the lack of eyes, it is able to sense vibrations. It, strangely, like amphibians and real-life earthworms, breaths through it's skin. It's three heads are because of an odd mutation, but it's so common that it almost seems necessary. In fact, it's rare to see a Woroterra without more than one head. Behavior Despite being an apex predator, Woroterra is quite calm, usually tolerating other large monsters. In fact, the only reason for it to attack other large monsters is if it's desperate or threatened. Usually, their territory expands over an entire area, allowing it to prey on a vast array of said area's small monsters. It has a seemingly natural grudge against hunters, and it is unknown why. Interactions with the Frenzy Virus Frenzied As Woroterra is an Elder Dragon, it is immune to the Frenzy Virus Apex Apex Worroterra has yet to be confirmed. Carves and Breakable parts Breakable Parts Heads Clitellum Carves Woroterra Earthscale: A scale from the Elder Dragon Woroterra. Use it to make some powerful armor. Woroterra Tooth: A tooth from a Woroterra. It's serrated, great for cutting into flesh. Earth Gem: A dazzling, fragile stone that is impossible for peoples to unearth. People can only extract these stones from a Woroterra's stomach, which they swallow to aid with digestion. Woroterra Earthcarapace: A carapace from a Woroterra, Elder Dragons that live in the dirt. It's sticky than before, which, if you handle a weapon after touching it, may not be a good thing. Woroterra Brain: One of three brains from a Woroterra. In some regions, this is considered a delicacy. Trivia * Woroterra's roar needs HG Earplugs to block. * Woroterra's idea came from Deathworms, as well as the fact that the creators of Monster Hunter have yet to make a monster with multiple heads * Like Kirin, Yama Tsukami, and Narkakos, Worroterra is in the Elder Dragon class because it doesn't fit into any other catagory. * Although being based on worms, Woroterra is a vertebrate. Theme Interestingly, Woroterra has three themes. The first one plays when it's completley underground "ignoring" the hunter. When it actually starts attacking, it's second theme will play. The last theme plays when Woroterra is completley underground while enraged. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Scholarworld